infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Asus RT-N53
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / RT-N53 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MSQ-RTN53 Industry Canada ID = 3568A-RTN53 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5358UB0 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 300 MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 8MB? Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = Winbond W9425G6JH-5 nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5358UB0 Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1x10/100-WAN 4x10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = 12VDC/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = ? Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM5358UB0 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = U.FL/Internal Wireless Standard = ??? IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM43236 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * Asus RT-N53 * New Asus RT-N53 router! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category: Fix Me!